This proposal requests partial funding for a conference on "Biological Methylation" to be held from June 24 - 29, 2006, at the Vermont Academy in Saxtons River, Vermont. This will be the 7th biennial conference on this topic, which is held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). [unreadable] [unreadable] "Biological Methylation" is unique in its integrative treatment of S-adenosyl-L-methionine (AdoMet)- dependent methyltransferases, biological processes affected by methylation, and AdoMet metabolism. New methyltransferase enzymes and methyl-accepting substrates are being identified at accelerating rates through the application of modern genomic, proteomic and bioinformatics approaches. Substrates for the methyltransferases now include DNA, RNAs, a wide range of proteins, lipids and a large number of small organic molecules. Because of the increasingly recognized importance of DNA and chromatin methylation in the control of gene expression and chromosomal stability, approximately 70% of the meeting's sessions deal with these, and closely related medical topics, especially carcinogenesis. Other sessions deal with small molecule methylation, structural studies of methyltransferases, and fundamental biochemical and cellular processes related to AdoMet metabolism. This conference is attended by a diverse group of junior and senior scientists from a range of academic and research institutions. A major goal of the meeting is to promote interaction between scientists studying methylation reactions at the molecular, cellular and physiological levels. [unreadable] [unreadable] The conference format includes nine plenary sessions (35 invited speakers), two mid-afternoon "Recent Advances" minisymposia (for which 12 speakers will be selected from submitted abstracts), and two late-afternoon poster sessions. Ample time will be provided for the 120 -150 expected participants to socialize and interact on an informal basis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]